Gold Fish
by Sverige Susan
Summary: "The fish will make your dream come true" preached a known legend. Chizuru couldn't believe it until the very day she found herself at the mercy of Okita.


**Note: **I originally wrote this story in Spanish and decided to translate it into English for all the fans of OkitaxChizuru. Unfortunately, I had no time to read the final translation twice, so please, if you notice any mistake, let me know to correct it.

**Golden Fish**

She had seen the pond several times since they moved from Shinsengumi headquarters, not paying attention. It was beautiful, with a Japanese style that got confused in middle of all that architecture, that's why she didn't know what attracted her attention that day.

The crystalline water fell from a bamboo, feeding the pond. She held her hand nearly the surface, touching it with the fingertips. A chill cover her skin immediately.

Among the rocks she could see something similar to bird wings, walking in the water. From its mouth came out tiny burbles hardly visible and its body seemed painted by a kabuki artist.

"That's so cute," she said and covered her mouth with her hands, believing to be heard by somebody walking around. Fortunately, she just found herself and her clear reflection on the water, like a little child blessing the spring.

Some cherry blossom petals fell from the trees to be lulled asleep into the pond, circling around endlessly around the rocks.

She played with some little breaches near from the shore, letting the water fall down among her fingers. She knelt down in a more comfortable position, ready to spend the rest of the afternoon there. Her work has ended and it was time for Shinpachi and Sanosuke to prepare dinner, so she assumed there wasn't any problem.

As if it had been waiting for her, the fish came out of hiding in order to speak an indecipherable language and throw burbles. Its mouth moved as if was kidding so she laughed discreetly to avoid get it angry with her.

"You're really nice gentleman," she smiled kindly.

"Chizuru-chan, the dinner is ready," Okita said, putting one hand on her shoulder. Chizuru felt like losing her balance and started to move her hands but she fell anyway.

A few drops fell on his face while he kept looking at the pond. Souji sighed tiredly and moved his head from right to left.

The waves on the water spread quickly and the golden glow of Mr. Fish faded away in the shadow of the rocks.

* * *

She shivered constantly ad it threatened her to catch an awful cold.

"I'll bring you the dinner soon, in the meantime you can change your clothes," Chizuru nodded and turned her head to the other side to avoid the penetrating green gaze. "I don't want the others to shame on me because I made you fall in the pond without apologize."

Silence appeared only to create a barrier between them.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Souji asked, taking her temperature with his hand.

"H-hai, I just need to rest."

After each word he pointed that mystical dye on her cheeks. Souji tough it was a fever and decided to censure other reasons just for fun. A last gaze look and he left the room, closing the door.

Chizuru felt defeated by her own weight. She slid her haori and left it on the floor. The fabric had already become part of her skin and it was hard to undress.

She untied some ribbons and her pants were forgotten on the floor. She paused a moment, staring at the bandages that covered her chest. When she first arrived at the Shinsengumi headquarters, there hadn't been problems to discuss, but then two small lumps were her priority. Once serving tea, Hijikata-san asked her in a faint whisper to leave immediately. She couldn't refuse and stayed all day in the solitude of her room. After a while over the futon, she realized the reason of her runaway. Hijikata-san had discovered her secret.

Somehow, she was proud as any girl of her age and she had no doubt that one day she would show her nature without fear.

A few drops fell and vanished into the recesses from the wood. She walked towards the nightstand, taking a towel and rubbing it against her hair. The strands had grown an inch. Maybe someday it would have the same length as Heisuke's or Hijikata's hair.

"Oe Chizuru-chan, I brought some herbs that Saitou-kun suggested. He said they do work for colds…"

He stayed static on his place and there as a moment of silence between them. When the mind of Chizuru finally came back from some place of the universe, she threw a sandal to Okita to give her time enough to hide under the sheets. From her provisional shelter she looked the sandal slipping down to his neck, leaving a red mark on his forehead clearly visible.

"Forgive me Okita-san, but you should've knocked the door before entering," she tried to settle.

Souji stayed in silence, walking towards her. He left the tray on the floor and let himself to fall over the silhouette of Chizuru with his arms holding the most part of the weight.

"Have you ever kissed someone, Chizuru-chan?" she became a profusion of colors, from pink to scarlet. Souji smirked again, fascinated by the show of colors in front him. He held her chin with his index and cut the distance between them to create the magic of a demanding caress on her lips. Chizuru wanted to stop but her consciousness lost in the black of the night. The sensation was completely addictive.

His fingertips move through her neck but soon Chizuru realized that Okita was brushing her bandage. Souji took it away to reveal her breast dancing to the rhythm of her breathing.

"I desire you, Chizuru-chan," he whispered in her ear.

She was frightened by the shadow of a ghost in those beautiful eyes. She felt shy before sticking to the body of Souji and leaned her head on his manly chest.

"Can you hear it?" She nodded, listening to his heartbeat again and again. "Let me hear it a little more, just while you do… that." Her voice sounded like a thin silk thread, barely audible. "I love…"

Someone knocked at the door.

"Souji, Toshi is waiting for you in the dining room with Sannan-san," he called at the other side of the door.

Chizuru opened her eyes suddenly. She wanted to ask him to leave and he seemed to read her mind, putting his index onto her lips.

"I got it, thanks Kondou-san."

Okita began to pick up his clothes and shook out the imperfections from the fabrics. The exquisite dazzling moon seemed to be further up in the sky, allowing the light to spill all over the frozen earth. It also lightened their skin, bathed and wrapped in a sweet touch.

He smirked proud of himself and shortly after, he knelt down in front her, moving back the strands of hair in her forehead. He put a kiss there and offered a sweet farewell.

"Good night, Chizuru-chan."

There was a legend in the ancient Japan which said that when people found a fish, they would find a person paying for their sins. The fish would spell on you with the magic from its fins, moving the water around. When you would look into its eyes with a sincere feeling, it would grant the noblest wish you have in order to ascend to heaven and rest in peace after a really long letharny.

"Good night, Chizuru-chan."

She wanted to be skeptical, but she couldn't. She may return to the pond in another occasion to thank Mr. Fish for having fulfilled her most beautiful dream.

* * *

_I just don't know if there's a legend like this one. The idea just came to my mind and I wrote it. Hope you liked as much as I did and please, leave me a review. Thanks for reading ;D_


End file.
